You Drew First Blood
by YouJustWatch
Summary: They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... they say wrong.
1. Prologue

**You Drew First Blood**

Every breath burned.

Eyes that hours earlier had shone a beautiful hue of blue green full of mirth, were now bloodshot - red rimmed from tears. No matter how long or slow he tried to breathe, he felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to stop the fire that was engulfing him and scorching him from the inside out.

Laying on the bed surrounded by wreckage that had been his room, the thought repeated like a mantra "_How could he?!" _. The pain was unparalleled by any he'd ever known. No sword could cut like this. It was a constant unending agony that seemed to lash him anew with each beat of his heart. At first he'd cried. Dry gut wrenching sobs had shook his frame for hours. He'd never felt such a cacophony of emotions - so betrayed, so used, so hurt.

The sole source of comfort during it all was once his heart was done aching, and his body finished breaking, he'd piece himself back together and repay the pain tenfold. He was suffering first, but he certainly would not suffer alone.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hi, can I take your order?"  
The pair of bright blue eyes that met Sephiroths intense green were so familiar to him they jarred him temporarily from his carefully thought out plans.  
_How could you?__The thought felt like it had burned through right down to his soul, branding him. He'd always been diligent when it came to__protecting himself, and those few who mattered…_ Long silver locks swayed as he shook his head gently, snapping out of the derailing train of thought. Now was the time for action, not thoughts. Sephiroth smiled one of his perfected easy smiles at the slight brunette in front of him.

"Hi.." A slight pause momentarily pretending he needed to read the name tag"..Sora. Yes can I have a black coffee and –" he closed the menu without glancing at it. "-what do you recommend to eat here?" He flashed another of his charming smiles holding eye contact. The brunette, Sora for his part looked slightly in awe already. His cheeks had the end of a blush on them and his eyes were wide, trying to take in the charming silverette in front of him. Inwardly Sephiroth chuckled darkly, it was going to be even easier than he anticipated.  
"Well, we have three specials here today" Sora listed them off then leaned toward the silverette and said nearly conspiratorially " but my personal favorite is the regular al fredo". Biting back a reflexive growl at how close the blue eyed brunette was getting to his personal space Sephiroth worked to keep his expression relaxed and interested. "Perfect. One al fredo. Thanks…Sora" he added with another captivating smile.

Blushing to his ears Sora nabbed a pen from his spikey hair scribbled in his notepad and scarpered off. As soon as he was out of sight Sephiroth let himself release the hiss that had been restricted. He couldn't fully relax though, despite not being able to see him he knew that Soras eyes would undoubtedly be on him from somewhere after that little performance. He leaned back, removing his coat and draping it over his chair. Shaking out his long silver mane loosely he pretended to study the book he'd brought with him. It was time for phase two.

Sure enough upon Soras return with his coffee those blue eyes widened on the graphic novel in his hands.  
"You read Belltree?!" Sora exclaimed. A smirk formed around the silverettes mouth this time. This really was proving too easy. "…Yes." Sora seeing this was obvious went "Well clearly! Duh Sora!" Then promptly mock face palmed into his forehead. "What I meant to say is I read them too! Whats your fave-" "SORA!" a shout rang out from the manager giving a pointed look towards other tables waiting to be served, as without even realizing it the burnette had sat down at the table and begun chatting to him. Sora stood looking extremely embarrassed. "Excuse me". Sora said before darting off.  
Another server brought his food, wither scoping him out, or Sora was on break he couldn't tell, but either way he was mere polite and demur. Shortly later the same waiter came to see if he'd want desert, he declined but decided on another cup of coffee.

Noticing Soras eyes on him from another table, Sephiroth decided that it was time to wrap this up. With a toss of his silver mane he stretched languidly. He knew how good he looked in his bondage shirt, that his sword work and training lead to more than just mastery. Modesty was a virtue he didn't believe in. A small smirk played on his narrow lips, which turned into an internal chuckle as he saw the teens reaction. Soras eyes looked like they would fall out of his head! Meanwhile the drink he was pouring overflowed slightly splashing coffee onto the saucer. Flustered Sora handed the woman a napkin from his apron. Meeting the wide blue eyes, that small smirk still playing around his lips Sephiroth inclined his head, walking forward as though in a trance, Sora stopped at his table." Y..yes?" Even the tone was dazed. Perfect. "Id like my bill…" the silverette all but purred "..and your number." There was that blush again. "My-" Sora nearly squeaked but the green eyes didn't flicker. Sephiroth would have simply given a number, certain he'd be contacted by the petite brunette but he preferred control of as many elements as possible. Snapping out of his daze Sora walked off without another word. Calmly taking a last sip of his now cold coffee the silverette waited. A black booklet was placed shyly in front of him before the server was once again called to another table. Opening the booklet he revealed two copies of his bill. One for paying he presumed, and the other had a number written in pen alongside the name 'SORA' with a little smiley face. Internally he snickered _as if he'd forget_. Gathering his jacket he paid the bill in cash, being sure to leave a very generous tip and left.  
Once on the sidewalk he put his trademark long coat on with a swish, ignoring the appreciative glances that were cast his way by females and males. He allowed his face to relax into its customary sneer felt the irritation at his acting rolling through him waves. Blue eyes flashed behind his eyelids, bringing with them the overwhelming urge to lash at something until it was beaten and bloody beneath him. He recalled his own voice uttering Soras name with that sugary tone earlier and shuddered. It disgusted him to play such a role. Still, it was a means to winning the end game, and he _would _win the game in the end.


	3. Chapter 2

Riku groaned. He was uncomfortable and it was too hot. He raised his arm to push the sweaty silver locks off his face and sat up.

Somewhat clear headed Rikus aquamarine eyes took in the room that he had little memory of arriving to. Pale thin lips turned down involuntarily. It had been one long night, the dull ache in his muscles told him that much. Snippets of the night before returned to him.

_Dark hair__..__lips on his __neck__…sharing a buzz...a wall?...the__ silhouette of bare broad shoulders lit in the windows moonlight a head tilting back towards __Riku__… more drugs to keep the buzz going… eager lips everywhere…a writhing body __beneath __him..__his __name being screamed…__RikuRikuRiiikuuuRIKU!…RIKU?_

Riku felt the flush that had been spreading across his cheeks pale instantly at the last unwanted memory. He groaned again, pressing his fingertips to his forehead as if he could force it back. His eyes lit upon the nightstand and the remnants of last nights buzz. He crawled up the sleeping figure beside him and deftly plucked the remaining item.

Leaning down he ran his tongue along his ear. Sleepy eyes fluttered opened and a husky voice uttered an incredulous "….More?" Riku smirked back "..More".


	4. Chapter 3

Many hours after leaving the cafe - one lengthy and brutal training session later, a certain silverette sat on the chair in his room. A piece of paper in between his index finger and thumb and was rolling it subconsciously, its smiley face becoming worn and creased.  
_Blue..those damn blue eyes…_His cell phone rang interrupting his wandering thoughts. Without glancing at the caller ID he answered with an abrupt "Yes?" A melodic laugh echoed down the line "Curt as usual Sephiroth."  
Cyan green eyes rolled. "I am not called for conversation. What do you want?"  
"To the point as always, I knew there was a reason I liked you. I have a small problem I need you to take care of down in the western quadrant. Some…housekeeping." The caller chuckled. Sephiroths face remained impassive but an eyebrow raised itself in curiosity. "You know I am always willing to assist, however I cannot help but wonder why you haven't gone to another with this task…"  
Both knew who the other inferred was, after all these things had a process. This was met with a slight pause before "Lets just say it requires someone of particular moral code" . A few months ago Sephiroth would have felt colder on hearing the reasoning, now he viewed the words with detachment. Really all that registered, all that mattered, was that he would be the one doing _his_ dirty work yet again. A small bitter smile played over his lips, angels have to keep their halos shiny after all.  
Into the phone he merely said "Send me on the details, I assure you it will be done before the week is out." Promptly ending the call, he returned his attention to the wrinkled paper in his fingers. Six hours, that should be just the right amount of time to be seen as eager. He went into messages and started writing a simple text. For the first time that day a genuine smile played around his lips - it was time to put the next phase into play.


	5. Chapter 4

Sora was on the bus on his way home when his phone buzzed. Trying not to get to excited he patted down the various pouches in his messenger bag attempting to locate it. Why did they make the pockets so big anyway? It seemed like such a good idea to get one with lots of pockets at the time, but he could swear stuff went missing in the bag more often than he would forget to bring it. It was almost like socks and a laundry basket. Finally after nearly emptying the bags contents onto the bus seat the brunette grinned triumphant clutching the rogue phone. One new message. Despite himself Sora felt a smile of excitement and anticipation spread across his face. 'What if its the silver haired adonis from earlier?' At work Sora hadn't been able to talk about anything else for the rest of the day. Fortunately for him Selphie was there, witness to both the silverettes hotness and how he flirted with Sora, otherwise he was sure Kairi would have continued to insist he was exaggerating.  
Sora grinned to himself, not that he would blame Kairi - as it was even he was glad there was someone to confirm he hadn't dreamt the whole thing! Glancing down at the text message Sora felt two things happen simultaneously as his jaw dropped and the blood rushed to his face. The text was so short, so direct. The whole message was two lines, including the silverettes name, and asking if Sora was free for a date that Friday? "He sure doesn't hang around.." The brunette mumbled. Then he smiled, nimbly typing out his reply, followed by two messages to Kairi and Selphie respectively to let them know he'd a date Friday. As the three of them alternated shifts at the café the more warning they got the better. Settling back into the seat Sora waited for his stop "…Seph-ir-oth…" he murmured quietly teasing the name across his tongue. He liked the sound of it.


End file.
